


The Patio Prank

by SweetJacqueline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Babysitting, Gen, Humiliation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJacqueline/pseuds/SweetJacqueline
Summary: A babysitter plays a little trick on the kid she's babysitting.
Comments: 1





	The Patio Prank

The babysitter told her charge to stand out on the patio of her third-floor apartment. He knew she had something in mind, but he didn't know what, and he didn't want to be out there. In a firm a tone as she could, she ordered him to stay out on the patio, and on his reluctant obedience, she locked the patio door behind him.

He tried to wedge his fingers into the door, to find a way to open it, but it was impossible, He pushed on it, but of course it didn't budge. He was tempted to try to break it, but it was thick glass, and he would surely get in trouble if he somehow managed to do it. Convinced that he was staying out there, the babysitter left him there, and he had no idea where she'd gone. Still facing the patio door and trying to find a way out, he was interrupted by her yelling from the grass.

She seemed to be expecting him to yell back, maybe to beg or even just to say hello, but he did not. All she got from him was utter silence. He was looking at her, but he didn't so much as open his mouth. She ran from place to place, expecting a reply, but there was nothing. Eventually, he turned his back to her despite her yelling and continued to worry at the patio door.

She returned after a while and finally unlocked the patio - he was simply staring at her the whole time - and as soon as she did, he made his move.

The kid was childishly convinced that vaulting was one of the best ways to get around and over things. As such, he had the firm idea that vaulting over his babysitter was the best way to get out of this situation, and he did so as soon as she opened the patio door. It worked, but not for the reason he'd imagined. As the full fifty pounds or so of his weight were abruptly launched onto his babysitter's shoulder, and his vaulting leg caught her on the upper chest, she fell to the floor in surprise and he stumbled over her, but he was able to stay upright and run in a straight line for the door.

Unlocking the door as fast as possible, he spared a rapid glance back to see how close she was chasing behind him, and she was still on the floor, dazed, looking at him in shock and confusion. He was barefoot, but he was far beyond caring and his normally very sensitive feet felt nothing no matter what surface he ran on. It would not have mattered if he were naked. Bounding down the stairs as quickly as he could, he finally broke his silence to scream for his parents at the top of his lungs, and fortunately, they were in the parking lot. Barely able to get his words out through his terror and panic, he told them everything.

Later, she came by with her own parents to apologize and to return his stuff, but he didn't care. Pressing his face into his mother's chest, he didn't even want to look at her, and he never saw her again.

The end.

(This is a true story. The kid was me. I can map the exact place this happened and the apartment complex has remained unchanged since then.)

(Lena, if by some extraordinarily unlikely quirk of fate you happen to be reading this, I want you to wake up in the middle of a botched heart surgery in which, paralyzed but fully experiencing pain, you watch yourself bleed to death on the operating table.)


End file.
